


Yearning

by Silvaimagery



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Accidental Bonding, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sex, Touching, hand holding, reference to episode ‘All Our Yesterdays’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard had to admit that being stuck out in the black void day in and day out was not the worst thing.  The worse thing was having a handsy Vulcan who touched him all the time with no explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was looking for some Star Trek: AOS Spock/Bones fan vids and I found a lot of OTS ones and it was odd to see just how much Spock touches Bones and vice versa. It gave me the idea for this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> _ashal-veh _: darling__

Spock lets out a scream so full of rage that it sends a shock of fear down my body.

A chill goes down into my bones.

My heart races and my hands begin to sweat.

I take a deep breath.

I had to keep it together.

Now was not the time to panic.

Jim tries to fend off the blows Spock is raining down on him but he is no match for a Vulcan.

Spock kicks Jim’s ass around the bridge and I know the crew members are freaking out.

My heart beat skyrockets as Spock gets his hand around Jim’s neck.

I can hear Jim struggling to breathe.

I clench my hands.

That bastard was going to kill Jim.

Spock’s harsh, angry breaths are loud.

“Spock.” The Ambassador says but Spock does not stop.

I had to do something.

Now.

Even if it meant getting the shit choked out of me too.

I had stood by as that bastard nerve pinched Jim and marooned him on Delta Vega.

I wouldn’t stand by as he tried to kill my friend.

I move.

Uhura tries to stop me but I shake off her hand.

“Enough! Spock, god damn it!”

I put my hand over Spock’s around Jim’s throat, my fingers sliding between his as I try to pry his hand off of Jim.

He looks at me, his eyes wide.

I take his hand off of Jim’s neck and I curl my fingers over his.

“Enough. It’s alright.” I tell him softly, trying to avoid getting punched.

My hands start feeling numb and I am lightheaded suddenly.

Spock wrenches his hand from mine and backs away.

Jim starts coughing and I focus on him.

I shake my head at the finger bruises on his skin.

Jim grabs my arm as he continues to gasp for air and I help him sit on the floor.

“Just breathe. Jesus, kid.” I whisper.

He rests his head against my chest and I pat his back as he coughs some more.

I look at Spock who is still standing there staring down at me, shock visible on his face.

“Well?” I ask.

The least he could do was say he was sorry.

I know Jim asked for it but still.

It was a bit extreme, especially considering the advantage Spock has.

He closes his mouth and swallows.

“Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been…” He sucks in a breath. “…emotionally compromised.”

No kidding.

“Please note the time and date in the ship’s log.”

I nod.

He takes a shaky breath before moving away.

He and Nyota share a look before Spock leaves the bridge.

The Ambassador looks at me, his dark eyes searching before he leaves.

Probably to look for Spock.

“I like this ship!” The wet guy shouts.

I roll my eyes and Jim chuckles.

****************************

I listen as Chekov tells Jim his plan.

Most of it goes over my head but Mister Scott seems to think the kid’s got a good plan.

“Wait a minute, kid. How old are you?” I ask.

“Seventeen, sir.” He says proudly.

“Oh, good. He’s seventeen.” I tell Jim.

“Doctor.”

I turn my head to look at Spock.

“Mister Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry.”

The last thing we needed was that green blooded bastard’s opinion.

I cross my arms over my chest.

Spock comes closer and everyone gives him wide berth.

With the show he put on earlier I am not surprised.

“If Mister Sulu can maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero’s ship, steal back the black hole device and, if possible, bring back Captain Pike.”

“I won’t allow you to do that Mister Spock.” Jim says.

Spock looked calmer and appeared to be in control but I had my reservations.

“Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship’s computer to locate the device.” 

Romulans and Vulcans are related? Why am I not surprised?

I snort and shake my head.

Damn pointy eared devils.

He looks at me. 

“My mother was human.” He tells me. 

I feel a bit of shame.

Poor woman was dead and here I was badmouthing his mourning son.

I lower my gaze.

“Spock.” Jim begins.

“Earth is the only home I have left and I will not let Nero destroy it like he did Vulcan.”

The man had a point.

I glance at Jim.

“Then I’m coming with you.” Jim says stepping closer to Spock.

My skin start to feel prickly to see him standing so close to the crazy Vulcan.

He had just tried to kill Jim and he would have succeeded if he had really wanted to.

“I would cite Regulation, but I know that you will simply ignore it.”

Jim smiles.

“See? We are getting to know each other.”

Jim slaps Spock’s arm hard and I flinch, waiting for Spock to turn and grab Jim by the back of the neck but a minute passes and Spock doesn’t attack.

A bit of tension leaves my shoulders.

Spock looks at me.

I stare back.

He comes closer.

I ignore the urge to take a step back.

Nyota grabs Spock’s arm.

He glances at her but he continues to advance closer to me.

“Doctor. A word.”

“Go ahead.”

“In private.”

I glace at Nyota, Chekov and Sulu.

They stare back.

I wasn’t going to get any help from them.

“Alright.”

He extends his arm, indicating that I should walk ahead.

I move to walk out and I can feel the barest of brushes against my back.

I step outside into the corridor and I turn to look at him.

“So what do you want?”

I cross my arms over my chest.

“I wish to apologize for my actions. It was inappropriate behavior and I should have risen above the Captain’s goading.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

“On the contrary, I know that Captain Kirk is your friend.”

“Yeah? And?”

“I know you were deeply affected by my actions and I wish to convey my apologies. It will not happen again.”

“Well. Don’t make promises yet, Commander. You don’t know Jim the way I do.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“And may I inquire as to just how much you know the Captain?”

I frown.

“What?”

What the hell was he on about now?

“Spock.” Nyota says standing just outside of the bridge. “The Captain is ready for you.”

Spock nods.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and I jump.

What the fuck?

“I will be back.”

“Great. See that you do.” I say removing his hand.

“We will finish our conversation at a later date.”

“Sure. Whatever you say.”

His lips twitch before he turns and follows Nyota.

Okay.

What the hell just happened?

I shake it off and go threaten Jim into coming back alive.

***************************

I was a nervous wreck waiting to get the call from the transporter room.

When it finally does come, I almost barrel people down in the corridor as I hurry to see if Jim is still in one piece.

“Jim!”

As I hurry towards Jim and Pike I can feel a hand on my back for the briefest of moments before it’s gone.

I ignore it.

“Bones!”

I hurry to help Jim with Pike.

Chapel helps me get Pike down to sickbay.

Thankfully, his injuries are not major.

After I have checked Pike over and patched him up, I make my way to my office.

I was so tired.

It had been a long hard day.

I sit and rest for a few minutes before restocking the vials.

“Doctor.”

The voice startles me and I drop the vials.

Thankfully they don’t break.

“Jesus Christ!”

I put a hand to my chest.

Fucking Vulcans.

“Are you well?” He asks curling a hand around my upper arm.

I look at the hand before looking at him.

He looks back at me.

“I’m fine.”

“’Fine’ is unacceptable.”

I sigh.

“I am well. Is that better?”

“It is acceptable.”

“Peachy. What do you need, Commander?”

“I believe your shift ended six point seven minutes ago.”

“My work is never done.”

“That is why you have others who will assist you.”

“I am the Chief Medical Officer and-”

“And as such it is imperative that you be well rested and in top form.”

“So what? Are you here to put me to bed?”

His eyes darken.

“If necessary.”

I snort.

I place my hand over his, intent on removing it.

His fingers curl against mine.

Electricity moves up my arm and I shake off his hand.

Damn Vulcan was probably trying to get into my head.

“I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. Why don’t you go and put your girlfriend to bed?”

I bend and pick up the vials before putting them in their place.

“I must insist that you get some rest, Doctor.”

“Duly noted, Commander. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

I still had some supplies to put away.

I move past him.

“Doctor.”

His hand closes around my wrist.

I stare at him.

He opens his mouth but then closes it.

“Well? Was there something else you wanted?”

“I merely wish to ascertain that you are still open to rehashing our conversation from earlier.”

Conversation?

“Doesn’t ring a bell but I’m sure you’ll remind me.”

“Until tomorrow, then. Rest well _ashal-veh _.”__

__His fingers caress the inside of my wrist before his hand releases me._ _

__I frown._ _

__If I remember correctly Vulcan’s don’t like to touch._ _

__“Uh. Yeah, right back at you.”_ _

__He inclines his head before brushing past me._ _

__I stare at his back as he departs._ _

__I shake my head._ _

__“I need a fucking drink.”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Doctor.”

“Commander.” I say looking at him.

He comes into my office.

“Something I can help you with?”

“I have come to inquire if you are free for lunch.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You have not eaten anything since 0830 this morning.”

“How do you know that?”

“I cannot allow you to put your duties above your health.” He says dodging the question.

“Fine.” I sigh as I stand.

He holds out two fingers.

“What is this? Is this a Vulcan high five?”

I high five him with two of my fingers.

“You misunderstand.” He says curling his fingers with mine.

He runs them up and down my own before caressing my knuckles with them.

A shiver moves down my spine and it makes me shudder.

This was starting to get weird.

It felt nice but it was weird.

“Are you done? Can we leave now? Preferably to where there are witnesses?”

I had to remember to schedule him for a physical.

Maybe the destruction of Vulcan had made him go nuts.

His give me a close mouthed smile and it’s the freakiest thing.

My breath catches in my throat.

I was seriously afraid for my life here.

“As you wish.” He says.

I follow him out of my office.

We make our way to the mess hall in silence.

“Bones!” Jim says waving me over.

I point at the replicator and he nods.

I grab my food and walk to the table Jim was sitting at.

I know Spock is following.

I sit across from Jim and I’m surprised when Spock sits down beside me.

I glance at him before looking at Jim.

Jim is staring at Spock.

“Aren’t you going to go and sit with your dad?” I ask nodding to where the Ambassador is sitting with the Vulcan elders.

The Ambassador glances at us.

“No.” Spock says looking at me.

“If you’re sure.” I tell him.

“Indeed I am.”

“Alright then.”

I look at Jim.

He glances at Spock before looking at me.

I shrug.

“So, Spock.” Jim says. “What are your plans once we get back to Earth?”

“I will help my people find a suitable world to colonize.”

“Ah.” Jim nods. 

I open my mouth to comment when I feel a thigh press against mine.

I look down at Spock’s leg.

“Bone?” Jim asks.

I look at him.

“What?”

“How is Pike doing?”

“Oh. He’s better.”

“Good. Can I come by and see him today?”

“As long as you don’t upset him.”

Jim chuckles.

“I’ll try.”

Spock was emitting heat like a freaking furnace.

I take a bite of my parmesan chicken and I subtly try to shift away.

Spock puts his hand on my knee and I look at him.

He stares back, his face as unreadable as ever.

“Spock.”

We glance up as Uhura stands by our table.

I push Spock’s hand off of my knee.

I didn’t need Uhura thinking that I was trying to steal her Vulcan away.

“Nyota.” Jim smiles.

Uhura barely contains rolling her eyes.

“Spock, come sit with me.” She says.

“Why don’t you sit here?” Jim asks patting the seat next to him.

I kick his leg under the table.

Last thing he needed was a pissed of Communications Officer.

“I will stay here.” Spock says.

Uhura thins her lips before nodding and walking away.

“Trouble in paradise?” I ask.

“I have ended my romantic relationship with Lieutenant Uhura.”

I choke on my drink.

“What?” Jim asks.

“Are you crazy? Only a fool would leave such a beautiful, strong woman.” I tell him.

“Spock, did your dad say something to you about your relationship Nyota?” Jim asks.

“He did not. Besides, it would have been hypocritical of my father to speak against my relationship with Nyota.”

True.

“Then why?” Jim asks.

I must admit, I was curious to know the answer to that as well.

“I would rather not speak of it anymore.”

Jim and I look at each other.

“Well. No worries, Spock. I’m sure you’ll bounce back.”

“Yeah.” I snort. “I know of a certain female who would love to hook her claws in you.” I say thinking of the way Chapel stared after Spock.

“Must be the pointy ears. They make you look very…distinguished.” Jim says.

“Devilish.” I say at the same time.

Spock raises an eyebrow.

“Are ‘devilish’ characteristics something you prefer in your mate, Doctor?” Spock asks.

Jim laughs.

“What? NO!” I say giving the Vulcan the stink eye.

“I see.”

“Don’t listen to him, Spock. Bones like his bedmates to be a bit devilish.”

I can feel myself blushing.

I know Spock is staring at me.

“Shut up! Don’t put any foolish ideas in the hobgoblins head.”

I kick Jim again under the table, harder.

“Ow!”

Spock puts his hand on my thigh.

I look at him.

“I must ask you to stop physically hurting the Captain.”

“He asked for it.” I push Spock’s hand off. “Besides, you’re the one who choked the shit out of him. Or did you forget?”

I knew that it was the wrong thing to say once I said it.

Jim narrows his eyes at me.

Spock straightens his spine.

Shit.

I put my hand on Spock’s arm.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m a bastard. What can I say?”

“Indeed. You are a bastard.” Spock says.

Jim laughs.

I cross my arms.

It’s what I get for trying to be nice.

“Fuck you both.”

Spock puts his hand on my arm for a few seconds before removing his hand.

“If you will excuse me I have experiments I must attend to.”

He stands.

“I’ll catch you later, Spock.” Jim says.

“Doctor.”

I look up at Spock.

“What?”

“I am eager to finish our conversation.”

“What conversation?” Jim asks.

Oh, right.

I look at Jim.

“Spock wants to know if we’ve ever done the deed.” I say wagging my eyebrows.

Jim smiles.

“Not for my lack of trying.” Jim says trapping my leg between both of his.

“Like I’d ever sleep with a stupid kid.”

“Aww, Bones. You hurt my feelings.”

“Yeah, right.”

“In any case, please make time. I will be by your quarters at 1800 hours. I expect you to be there.” Spock orders.

“Sure. Whatever you say, Commander.” I snort.

Jim tries to hide his smile.

Spock’s fingers lightly caress the back of my neck and I freeze.

“Captain. Doctor.” He says before walking away.

Jim stares after Spock, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

He looks at me.

“What was that about?”

“Damned if I know. Has Spock been acting normal for you?”

“Define normal.”

I roll my eyes.

“I don’t know why I even bother.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Doctor.”

I stand quickly, banging my knee under my desk.

“Shit!”

The Ambassador raises an eyebrow.

“Sorry. Please come in, have a seat.”

He walks into my office and sits in the chair.

I sit back down.

“What can I help you with?”

“I am aware of the relationship my son has embarked upon.”

“From what Spock tells me, that relationship is over.”

He shakes his head.

“On the contrary, it has barely begun.”

I frown.

“Spock has spoken to me about you, Doctor McCoy.”

Me?

“Really?”

“Indeed. I would like your word that you will look after my son. His wellbeing and happiness is very important to me. Now more than ever.”

Uh, what?

“I…I am honored that you have chosen me for this task, Ambassador. But surely Captain Kirk-”

He stands and I follow suit.

“I know you and my son do not always agree in the best course of action. You are strong willed and passionate about your work and your friends. In truth, Spock has compared you to his mother. She was…a strong woman. I know she would have liked you very much.”

“I personally did not know your wife but I know of the work she did. She was indeed a good woman.”

He nods.

“She was.”

“Sir. If there is anything I can do.”

“Just look after my son. He is all I have left.”

“I will do my best.”

“Then there is no more I can ask. I look forward to seeing you again. Perhaps once we have found a new planet for my people, you will join me so that we may speak at length. I certainly would like to have the healers discuss medicine with you. I am sure both our peoples will benefit from the shared information.”

“Of course.”

He inclines his head before leaving.

This has been one of the weirdest conversations I have ever had.

*************************

“Have you noticed anything strange about our Vulcan guests?”

“Nope. Why?”

“Do you know that Spock’s been touching me a lot?”

“More than he did that one time?”

“Yeah. And he smiled at me!”

“Oh my god. What does that even look like?”

“Freaky as shit. And his dad came by to see me this morning.”

“Yeah? What about?”

“He wants me to take care of his son. To look out for him.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah. And he said a couple of things that don’t make sense.”

Jim leans in close.

“Spill.”

“He said Spock has embarked on a new relationship.”

“What?”

“Exactly. He just broke up with Uhura and he’s already banging some other chick?”

“Who do you think it is?”

“I have no idea.”

“What else did his dad say?”

“That Spock told him about me and that he compared me to his mom.”

“You’re making that up.”

“I’m serious!”

“Bullshit.”

“His dad went as far to say that Spock’s mom would have liked me! What do you make of that?”

“I just….I can’t even wrap my head around the fact that Spock smiles.”

“Tell me about it.”

“The whole thing is so weird.”

“I don’t know. I’m considering performing psych evaluations on all of them. Maybe the destruction of Vulcan messed them all up.”

He snorts.

“Maybe.”

“In the meantime what the fuck am I supposed to do? I promised the Ambassador I would look out for his son. I don’t even like Spock. He freaks me out.”

Jim touches my hand.

“You have my deepest sympathies.”

“Fuck off. You’re enjoying this.”

“A little bit.” He chuckles.

I shove at his shoulder and he holds on tight to my hand to keep himself from falling off the table.

“Doctor.” A frosty voice says.

I look up at Spock.

“Hey.”

I glance at Jim and he looks back at me.

He squeezes my fingers in sympathy.

The tray is slammed down onto the table top with so much force that the table rattles.

I jump in my seat.

I’m surprised the whole damn thing didn’t crack in half.

“Commander.” Jim says releasing me. “Is there a problem?”

Spock grabs my arm in a bruising grip and physically stands me from the table.

“Hey!”

“Spock.” Jim says standing.

Jim tries to tug me from Spock’s grip but it’s no use, Spock just tightens his hand around my arm.

I wince.

Jesus, this might not end well for me.

“Do not touch him.” Spock orders.

“Listen here, Mister. You have no right to tell me how and if I touch my friend.” Jim says. “So stand the fuck down, Commander. That is an order.”

Spock glares at Jim and I know he’s seconds away from inflicting some serious damage on him.

I stand between them and push at Spock’s chest.

“It’s alright.”

He releases my arm and instead places his hands over mine on his chest.

I can see the crewmembers looking at us, including Nyota.

Spock looks at me.

I give him a small smile.

He curls his fingers over mine.

“It’s alright. Come on. We can go and have dinner somewhere more private.”

“I believe that would be best.”

I hand Spock his tray.

“Bones.” Jim complains.

“I’m fine.”

“I just don’t think that you should be going with him.” He whispers. “I think you’re right. He’s not in his right mind.”

“I assure you, Captain, that I am perfectly well.”

“Your actions say the opposite.”

“I reacted in the proper manner. You were touching Leonard inappropriately.”

“Spock. We’re not on Vulcan. Humans touch each other’s hands all the time.” Jim says.

Spock’s nostrils flare.

“Not him. Come Leonard, we will depart to my quarters.”

“Sure Spock.”

“Bones.”

“Leave it, Jim.”

I follow Spock out of the mess hall.

He is silent all the way to the lift.

It was uncomfortable.

“You did not procure your meal.” He finally says.

“It’s alright. I will get something from the replicator in your room.”

“Very well.”

“You know, the strangest thing happened to me today. Well, stranger than this.”

“Indeed?”

“Your dad stopped by for a visit.”

He looks at me.

“And may I inquire as to what he discussed with you?”

“I’m not sure I should tell you.”

“Did my father ask you to keep the information private?”

“No.”

“Then I see no reason why you should not speak of it with me. Unless it is a private matter that would violate the doctor/patient confidentiality agreement.”

“No, no. Nothing like that.”

The lift stops and we step out.

I follow him to his quarters.

“He just wanted to assure himself that I would look out for you.”

“I see.”

“I promised him that I would.”

He smiles.

“I must admit that hearing you say so gladdens me.”

“Gladdens? Really?”

“I was merely using the earth vernacular for your benefit.”

“Yeah. Right.”

He opens the door to his room and I follow him in.

He sets his tray down and goes to the replicator.

“If I may make a suggestion.”

I take a seat at his desk.

“Shoot.”

He presses some buttons into the machine and comes back with a bowl of soup.

He sets it in front of me.

It didn’t smell bad.

“What is it?”

“It is _barkaya marak _, a vegetable soup.”__

__“Alright.”_ _

__He takes a seat across from me._ _

__I take a spoonful and blow before eating it._ _

__He stares at me expectantly._ _

__It tasted like cream spinach._ _

__“Not bad.”_ _

__He smiles before digging into his own food._ _

__I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to seeing him smile._ _


	4. Chapter 4

“Leonard.”

“Spock.”

“I have come to inform you that I will be departing.”

“Oh. Well then. Good luck.”

He comes closer.

“I am not sure how long I will be gone but I will be in contact.”

Nope.

Being on earth had not made him any more normal.

“Okay.”

He holds out two fingers and I touch them with mine.

This part was easy, the weird part came after.

He curls his fingers with mine and shocks move up my arm.

I feel light headed and I close my eyes.

“I shall miss you _ashayam _.”__

__I didn’t know what to say._ _

__Spock and I talked and we had gotten to know each other but I still felt weird with all the touching._ _

__Especially because it was him._ _

__I know Vulcan’s are not touchy-feely people._ _

__They are reserved, quiet, cold even._ _

__“Leonard?”_ _

__I look at him._ _

__“I don’t understand you, Spock. I don’t understand what this is.”_ _

__“There is not much to understand.”_ _

__“Very well then.”_ _

__“Wish me luck.” He smiles._ _

__“Good luck.”_ _

__He hugs me._ _

__I pat his back feeling awkward._ _

__“I shall return as soon as I can.” He promises._ _

__*****************************_ _

__I am startled as Jim comes crashing into our room._ _

__“Bones! Bones!”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__He drapes himself over me, almost in my lap._ _

__“Get off.”_ _

__“I got the Enterprise.”_ _

__I look at him._ _

__His smile is wide._ _

__“Seriously?”_ _

__“Yes.” He chuckles._ _

__“Congratulations.”_ _

__I hug him._ _

__“And I told them I want you as my Chief Medical Officer.” He says moving away._ _

__“Thanks kid.”_ _

__“If you want the position that is.”_ _

__“Are you kidding me? Who’s going to look after your ass out there?”_ _

__“Spock?”_ _

__“Spock?” I repeat. “I thought he was leaving Starfleet?”_ _

__“How do you know that?”_ _

__“He told me.”_ _

__“You guys best friends now?”_ _

__“No. I don’t know. It’s weird.”_ _

__He chuckles._ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__“Look, Bones. Spock’s a hell of a First Officer and I want him with me out there.”_ _

__“Did he accept?”_ _

__“No. Not yet.”_ _

__“Maybe it’s for the best, Jim.”_ _

__“No. You don’t understand. Spock and I supposed to be friends.”_ _

__“Wishful thinking?”_ _

__“What? No. Bones, I know for a fact that Spock and I are going to be the best of friends.”_ _

__“How?”_ _

__“Spock told me.”_ _

__I frown at him._ _

__“You’re not making sense again.”_ _

__“Spock from the future.”_ _

__“Still not following.”_ _

__“I never told you this but I met someone on Delta Vega.”_ _

__“I know. You met Scotty.”_ _

__“No. I met a Vulcan.”_ _

__“A Vulcan? On that ice planet?”_ _

__“He was stranded there by Nero. He saved me from some weird huge lobster thing that was trying to eat me. He said his name was Spock. He came from the future through the black hole.”_ _

__“And you believe him?”_ _

__“He showed me.”_ _

__“How?”_ _

__“A mind meld.”_ _

__“You let that hobgoblin into your head? Are you crazy?”_ _

__“You let Spock caress your hand. We all have problems.”_ _

__He had a point._ _

__“Whatever.”_ _

__“Anyways, future Spock showed me the relationship he had with his Jim Kirk and I want to have that with your Spock.”_ _

__I throw his off of me._ _

__“Don’t call him that.”_ _

__“I really hope Spock reconsiders. How else are we supposed to the ball rolling on our awesome friendship if he leaves Starfleet?”_ _

__“It makes me sad that you want to be his friend so badly, it really does.”_ _

__“Shut up. You’re just saying that because he likes you better.”_ _

__“You can have him if you want. I didn’t ask for any of this weird shit.”_ _

__“Just be ready to leave in a few days.”_ _

__“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be ready.”_ _

__“Good.”_ _

__***************************_ _

__I stand on the bridge, my stomach in knots as I stare out into the blackness of space._ _

__What the fuck had I been thinking accepting this position?_ _

__“Bones! Buckle up.” Jim says clapping on the back before sitting in his chair._ _

__I roll my eyes._ _

__Damn that kid._ _

__If he wasn’t so damn impulsive and if I wasn’t so concerned for him, I would have told him to shove his position._ _

__Then again, the reason I had joined Starfleet was because there was nothing left for me on earth._ _

__Looks like I had no choice either way._ _

__“Mister Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters.”_ _

__Here we go._ _

__I take a deep breath._ _

__The lift doors open and Spock steps out._ _

__“Permission to come aboard, Captain.”_ _

__What the fuck?_ _

__“Permission granted.”_ _

__I thought I had finally gotten rid of him._ _

__“Well shit.” I say._ _

__Spock lifts an eyebrow my way before focusing back on Jim._ _

__“As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy.”_ _

__Oh, great._ _

__Jim stands up as Spock comes to stand before him._ _

__“It would be my honor, Commander.” Jim smiles._ _

__Looks like the kid is on his way to get what he wanted after all._ _

__Spock turns to look at me._ _

__I look away._ _

__I can feel him come closer._ _

__I cross my arms._ _

__“Leonard.”_ _

__“Spock.”_ _

__His hand caresses my back and I twitch._ _

__I can hear Jim choke down his laugh._ _

__Fuck that kid._ _

__“Maneuvering thrusters, Mister Sulu.” Jim orders._ _

__“I trust you will be amenable to having lunch in my quarters.” Spock says quietly._ _

__I look at him._ _

__“Fine.” I sigh._ _

__He gives me a side eye look that I guess is supposed to be flirty but looks more threatening than anything._ _

__“I have to get to sickbay.”_ _

__He inclines his head, his hand touching my neck before he moves to his Science station._ _

__I shake my head._ _

__“Have fun, Bones.” Jim calls._ _

__I manage to leave the bridge before giving that idiot Captain the finger._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ashayam _: beloved__


	5. Chapter 5

“Forgive me for not informing you of my intention to accept the position as first officer. I, myself, was uncertain of my decision until yesterday afternoon. And I thought it best to surprise you.” He smiles.

“Well that you did, Spock. You sure as hell did.”

He inclines his head.

“So what changed your mind anyways?”

“I spoke with my counterpart.”

“Ah. So you met Spock from the future too.”

“How are you aware of his existence?” He frowns.

“Jim told me.”

“The Captain?”

“Yep. They met down on Delta Vega.”

“I see. I suppose the question to how they were able to beam up to the ship while in mid-warp has been answered.”

I take a bite of my salad.

“I feel left out. I want to meet the old man too.”

“I am sure he would be delighted to speak with you.”

“Why do you say that?”

If he tells me that Old Spock and Leonard from the future had the same kind of weird shit that we have going on then I might have to kill myself.

Or him.

I wasn’t sure yet.

“Ambassador Spock had spoken very highly of his Doctor McCoy.”

“His Doctor McCoy? What the fuck?”

“I mean only of the Doctor McCoy from Ambassador Spock’s timeline.”

“Damn right. I’ll be damned that I end up getting owned by some…”

Spock raises an eyebrow.

“Never mind.” I say taking a sip of my iced tea.

Last thing I wanted was to offend Spock.

Who knew when I would need him in my corner?

Best to have a friendly Vulcan than a bitchy one.

“So are you and Nyota back to being on friendly terms?”

“I have not spoken to her.”

“You should. You guys are going to be working on the same shift. And trust me, an angry woman is hell to deal with.”

“I shall take your advice, _ashayam _.”__

__I shake my head._ _

__“You’re going to have to tell me eventually you know.”_ _

__“I do not understand.”_ _

__“What the Vulcan words mean. You could be calling a jackass or an idiot for all I know. They sound like gibberish to me but I know they mean something to you or you wouldn’t use them all the time.”_ _

__“Indeed they do mean something. But I request you let me keep their meaning to myself for now.”_ _

__“Oh?”_ _

__“I would not want you to feel uncomfortable.”_ _

__“Why? Is it something sexual?”_ _

__He stares at me._ _

__Oh god, no._ _

__I had just been joking._ _

__“Please tell me it’s not something sexual, Spock. For the love of god, man.”_ _

__“It is not sexual.”_ _

__I breathe a sigh of relief._ _

__“Jesus Christ. Don’t scare me like that, Spock.”_ _

__His lips twitch._ _

__“Fucking hell. You are enjoying this aren’t you?”_ _

__“Indeed I am.”_ _

__“Well. I have to hand it to you. You do have one hell of a poker face. I think I almost wet myself in fear.”_ _

__“A most disturbing image.”_ _

__“No kidding.” I snort._ _

__We eat in silence._ _

__I push my empty plate away._ _

__I stand._ _

__“Alright. I’m leaving.”_ _

__He stands._ _

__“I shall accompany you.”_ _

__“I can find my own way to sickbay.”_ _

__“If you are certain.”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Very well.”_ _

__He cups my face._ _

__I try to lean back._ _

__He was too close._ _

__“I shall see you after your shift.”_ _

__“Sure, Spock. Whatever.”_ _

__I remove his hands from my face and he curls his fingers with mine._ _

__He kisses my knuckles._ _

__“Okay then.”_ _

__I squeeze his fingers before letting go and leaving his quarters._ _

__I had to remember to ask M’Benga if there were any known cases of Vulcan mental illness._ _

__Though I do have to admit that I did like touching his hand._ _

__I don’t know why._ _

__I guess it made me feel…special because I was the only one he touched like this._ _

__What the hell am I saying?_ _

__“Len.”_ _

__“Christine.”_ _

__“Mister Spock has been coming down to sick bay frequently hasn’t he?”_ _

__I roll my eyes._ _

__Last thing I needed was for my nurses to start gossiping about me and the crazy Vulcan._ _

__“Maybe he’s trying to figure out whether or not you’re a good catch.” I say._ _

__She punches my arm._ _

__“Ow!”_ _

__“You asked for it. So when are you going to admit you and he are friends?”_ _

__“Never because we’re not.”_ _

__“Of course you are. I see you with him more than I see you with the Captain.”_ _

__“Maybe I’m just getting him on my side so that he can help me control Jim.”_ _

__“Yeah, right.”_ _

__“You know Spock is a free man now right?”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__“Might want to jump on the horse before someone else gets their saddle on him.”_ _

__“Maybe you could just ask him if he likes me.”_ _

__“Yeah. I’ll slip him a note in third period.” I snort. “I’ll be in my office.”_ _

__“Bastard.”_ _

__“Tell me something I don’t know.” I smile back. “Now get back to work.”_ _

__I spend the rest of the afternoon reading medical journals and scheduling physicals._ _

__“Hey, how are you?”_ _

__I look up at Jim standing in the doorway._ _

__I roll my eyes as he smiles at one of the passing nurses._ _

__She smiles back._ _

__“Get your ass in here.” I tell him._ _

__He comes in the rest of the way._ _

__“Bones.”_ _

__He sprawls into one of the chairs._ _

__“What do you want?”_ _

__“I feel like I hardly see you anymore.”_ _

__He grabs one of the PADDs on my desk and I slap his hand._ _

__“Okay. One: ouch and two: show some respect.”_ _

__“My office, my rules.”_ _

__“Come on, Bones. I feel like I never see you anymore.”_ _

__“Tell that to my stalker.”_ _

__“Shut up. You encourage him.”_ _

__I look at him._ _

__“Bite your tongue.”_ _

__“You know you like the attention.”_ _

__“I think you’re confusing me with you.”_ _

__“Just let him-”_ _

__“If you say ‘fuck you’ I am going to reach into my desk and pull out a hypo faster than you can get your ass out of that chair.”_ _

__“Okay, fine. Just leave your weapons where they are, Bones. There’s no need for the violence.”_ _

__“What do you want?”_ _

__“Come have dinner with me. Movie night in my quarters. It’s time for some bro time.”_ _

__“Yeah, alright.”_ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of dialogue from Star Trek: OTS episode ‘Obsession’

Jim falls sideways laughing.

I snort.

“It’s not that funny.”

“Bones! Come on. He just colored all over that priceless book and then he tried to fix it by pouring liquid eraser over it!”

“Alright. I’ll give it to you. It is pretty funny.”

The chime on his door goes off.

“Computer, pause the movie.” Jim says before going to answer his door.

I shove some popcorn in my mouth.

“Spock!”

I choke.

Oh shit.

“Captain.”

I had forgotten I was supposed to meet Spock.

I sit up.

“Spock. Come in, join us.”

“I merely wish to know if Leonard is here with you.”

Say no. Say no!

“Yeah. We’re watching a movie. Come in. He’s on the bed.”

For the love of god, shut the fuck up Jim!

The stupid kid comes back with Spock.

“Hey.” I say.

Spock stares at me.

I know he had already taken in my state of undress.

I had lost my socks and shoes as soon as I had come in and my officer shirt had followed shortly after.

Jim had loaned me one his t-shirts so it was a little too tight across the shoulders.

“Leonard.”

“Spock. I forgot I was supposed to meet you.”

“I gathered as much. If you will excuse me-”

“You don’t have to go. Stay.” Jim says. “There’s enough room for the three of us.” He smiles.

If I could reach him, I would smack the back of his head.

“I would rather not.”

Spock sends a glare my way before leaving.

“Fucking hell.”

“He didn’t look too happy did he?” Jim asks sitting back down beside me.

“You think?”

I start putting my shoes back on.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to make it right with the hobgoblin or it’s going to bother me all night.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“In his crazy head I did.”

“Bones, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does to him.”

“Fine. But you owe me.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

I walk out of Jim’s room and I walk over to Spock’s quarters.

He doesn’t answer.

I make my way to the Science labs.

I check four before giving up.

“Computer, locate Commander Spock.”

“Commander Spock is in Lieutenant Uhura’s quarters.”

Alright then.

And he was making me feel bad about spending time with my friend?

Well he can go to hell.

I go back to Jim’s room.

“What happened? You guys cool again?”

“I changed my mind.”

“What?”

“I said I changed my mind! Now, are we going to watch the movie or not?”

“Sure, Bones.”

I shove a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

***************************

“Leonard.”

“What do you want?”

He comes closer.

“I do not wish to quarrel with you.”

“Then get out.”

I stab at the app on my PADD harder than necessary.

“I am aware that I behaved….irrationally. I was caught off guard when I saw you in the Captain’s room looking like you did.”

“And what way was that?”

“Disheveled.”

“And is there something wrong with that? I wasn’t on duty.”

“It hinted that you had just engaged in intimate behavior with Jim.”

I shake my head.

“You’re a hypocrite.” I say throwing the PADD down onto my desk.

“Pardon?”

“You get on my ass for spending time with my friend and you turn around and go be with your ex?”

“I do not know of what you speak of.”

“Bullshit!”

“Please calm yourself.”

“You’ve been acting damn strange these past couple of months. I don’t know what you want with me! I don’t know what is going on in that pointy eared head of yours and you sure as hell aren’t volunteering anything.”

He comes closer.

“I need your advice.”

“What?” I ask confused.

He wasn’t making sense again.

“I need advice.” He says again.

“You need advice? From me? You’re busting my balls again aren’t you?”

He sighs.

“Perhaps I should restate my statement.”

“Perhaps.”

“I require an opinion.”

“Alright. Shoot.”

He comes around the desk towards me.

I stand to face him.

“There are many aspects of human irrationality I do not yet comprehend. However, I find myself experiencing one in particular.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“Which is what?”

“Obsession.”

I swallow.

“Obsession?” I ask like an idiot.

“The persistent, single-minded fixation on one idea.”

“And what idea are you obsessed about?”

“Possessing you carnally.”

Holy fuck.

My heart rate triples and I start sweating.

“That’s it. I’m signing you up for a psych evaluation. Obsession my ass.”

He takes hold of my shoulders.

“I meant every word I said, Leonard. I cannot control my thoughts. Not when it comes to you.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“There is nothing wrong with me. Everything is perfectly clear, _ashaya _.”__

__He cups my face and before I can react, his lips are pressed against mine._ _

__My brain short circuits for a moment._ _

__Holy shit! Spock’s kissing me._ _

__KISSING ME!_ _

__I push him away._ _

__“What the fuck?”_ _

__“Leonard.”_ _

__I stare at him._ _

__“I do not know for how much longer I can control myself.”_ _

__“Control?”_ _

__He comes towards me again and I back away._ _

__“I must have you.”_ _

__I open my mouth before closing it again._ _

__I think my brain was still occupied trying to erase the last few seconds._ _

__His hands close around my arms and he brings me closer._ _

__I press my hands against his chest._ _

__“Please do not deny me.”_ _

__“You still haven’t told me what you want.”_ _

__“You are blocking me. You are there but it’s just a whisper. I need to feel you completely.”_ _

__I was afraid to ask but I had to know._ _

__“How?”_ _

__“It is very simple.”_ _

__He places his hand on my face and I look at his hand before looking at him._ _

__He leans his face closer._ _

__“Your mind to my mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts.”_ _

__I gasp as heat envelops me._ _

__I can see through his eyes and I can feel what he feels._ _

__Memories flash in my head, too fast for me to grasp._ _

__I fist my hands into his shirt to keep myself upright._ _

__“We are one.” He says, his voice low._ _

__I am overcome with a sudden desire._ _

__He removes his hand from my face and presses his mouth to mine._ _

__It felt good._ _

__More than good._ _

__I press my mouth harder against his._ _

__The chime on the door goes off and I am shocked back into reality._ _

__I press the back of my hand against my mouth._ _

__Spock caresses my neck with his thumb._ _

__“We shall continue this at a later time.”_ _

__“I think I need time to think.”_ _

__“Very well. Take all the time you need.”_ _

__He kisses my temple before walking out._ _

__Christine blushes as Spock brushes past her._ _

__“What do you want?” I ask._ _

__She comes in._ _

__“You alright? You look flushed.”_ _

__“No I’m not alright! That bastard just attacked me.”_ _

__“Attacked? Do you need me to call security?”_ _

__I put a hand over rapidly beating heart._ _

__“No. That won’t be necessary. I think I have to go lie down.”_ _

__“Are you sure?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__I make my way shakily back to my quarters._ _

__How the hell was I supposed to forget that kiss ever happened?_ _

__Or the fact that I actually liked it?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ashaya _: love__


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to Star Trek: OTS ‘All Our Yesterdays’

I delay going to the transporter room.

I had avoided Spock for three days and I wasn’t sure what to expect when I saw him again.

I take a deep breath and I walk into the room.

“Bones!” Jim smiles.

“Hey, kid.”

I avoid looking at Spock but I feel calmness wash over me.

The tension in my shoulders lessens.

“So are you sure there is no intelligent life source down on the planet?” I ask.

“Yep. That’s what our sensor show. All the inhabitants of Sarpeidon seem to have disappeared.”

Weird.

“Alright then. Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Captain, everything is ready.” Scotty says.

“Good.”

He jumps up onto the transporter room.

I stare at the spot next to Spock before taking my place.

I glance at Spock and he turns his head to look at me.

He gives me a small smile and I nod back.

“Beam us down, Mister Scott.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

“The power source we detected is in this building, Captain.” Spock says as soon as we materialize.

I look around.

“Any sign of survivors?” Jim asks.

“No signs, Captain.”

“How can a planet full of people just disappear?” I ask.

“If they knew that their sun was dying then they might have done all they could to escape. Even up to committing mass suicide.” Jim says.

“Reports deny that they had any space flight capability.” Spock says. “This appears to be an archive or library of some kind.” 

We follow him over to the shelves.

“Then we’re certainly in the right place to figure out what happened.” Jim says.

His communicator goes off.

“This is Kirk.”

“Captain.” Uhura says. “You have a call from Starfleet Headquarters.”

“Alright. Beam me up, Scotty.”

He closes the comm and looks at us.

I shake my head.

He smiles.

“I am sure that the two of you are capable of going through the files here and figuring out what happened to the inhabitants and where they are now.”

“Jim.” I say.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

I glare at him as he is transported back aboard the Enterprise.

Damn him!

Spock moves closer to me.

“Leonard.”

“Spock.”

His hand touches mine.

Electricity zips up and down my spine.

I shiver.

Fuck that felt good.

“So, where do you think we should start?”

“I thought perhaps we should kiss and see where that leads.” He says.

I glare at him and he smiles.

“That is not what I meant and you know it.”

His hand touches the side of my face.

I hold my breath.

I wanted him to kiss me.

“Spock.” I whisper.

He leans forward, his intention clear in his dark eyes.

“May I help you?”

I jump at the sound of the voice and Spock drops his hand.

I sag in relief.

Spock turns to look at the stranger and I take a couple of deep breaths trying to get my heart beat to regulate.

Desire churns low in my belly and all I can smells is Spock.

The side of my face still tingled with his touch.

I wasn’t sure how much longer I’d be able to fight the need to touch Spock the way he touched me.

I look at the elderly man.

“I am the librarian.” The man says coming closer. “May I be of assistance?”

“Perhaps you can.” Spock says going into Commander mode. “Mister…?”

“Mister Atoz. I must confess that I am a little surprised to see you.”

“Trust me, it’s not the first time he gets that reaction.” I tell Mister Atoz.

He smiles at me.

Spock almost rolls his eyes.

“What I meant is that everyone has long since gone.”

Spock glances at me and I look back at him.

Gone where exactly?

“But the surprise is a pleasant one. After all, the library serves no purpose unless someone is using it.”

“You said everyone was gone. Where did they go?” I ask.

“It depended on the individual.”

Still didn’t make sense.

“Are you getting any of this?” I ask Spock.

“I am not.”

“Good. At least I’m not alone in that.”

“Can individuals be traced?” Spock asks.

“I’m sorry. That information is confidential.” Atoz says.

Spock lifts an eyebrow.

“What about people in general?” I ask. “Do you have information about where they all went?”

“Ah. You find it difficult to choose. Is that it?”

“Choose?” I ask.

“Perhaps I can help.” Atoz says.

If only.

“Perhaps you would like to begin there?” He asks pointing to the right.

Spock and I walk over to the shelves.

Atoz comes out of the isle startling me.

“May I help you?” He asks.

“What?” I ask.

“You may select from over 20,000 various tapes. Several hundred have recently been added to the collection. I’m sure you’ll find something here which pleases you.”

“Thank you.” I say.

He nods before walking away.

“What do you make of him?”

“There are obviously more than one of him. They must not be humanoid which would explain why our scanners did not read them.”

I nod.

“Replicas?”

“It’s a possibility.”

“Do you think the real one is still around?”

“Impossible to tell.”

“Well, then. In the meantime I suggest we start looking through these tapes.”

“Agreed.”

“How do you think this works?”

“This apparatus on the wall looks like a tape viewer. One simply must place the tapes in the slot.”

I put one in and an image comes out.

“Huh.”

I take it off and look through the others in the drawer I had opened.

Spock stands guard.

“I wonder what that large computer consul does.” He muses out loud.

“Why don’t you ask Atoz?”

“Very well. Please remain here. I will be back shortly.”

His hand caresses the back of my neck before he walks away.

Still weird but a whole lot nicer.

I pick another tape at random.

They weren’t labeled or marked which was making this search a lot harder.

I place it in the tape viewer.

An image of a landscape covered in snow comes up.

I shiver just thinking of how cold it must be there.

A hell of place to be stuck in.

Spock comes back.

“Well? What did he say?”

“Apparently the machine is called the Atavachron. Mister Atoz was very vague about what it does expect to inform me that he will prepare us through the Atavachron once we have chosen.”

“Chosen what?”

“Where we wish to go.”

“Huh. I wonder what’s through that hallway there.”

“He does not seem to go near it.”

“There must be other rooms in this place.”

“Perhaps with more information on the planet and its people.”

“The old man doesn’t seem to be around right now.”

“Then let us ‘make a run for it’.”

We walk towards the archway.

“Wait! I haven’t prepared you yet.” Atoz shouts as we step through archway.

I feel like I’m floating for a second before coming back down to earth.

The first things that hits me is the icy cold wind.

I lift a hand to block my face.

“Where is this place?”

“I do not know. But it appears to have arctic characteristics.”

I start shivering uncontrollably.

Spock hugs me close.

“What period were you viewing?” He asks.

“I think it was some material about their ice age. It wasn’t labeled.”

“We must have stepped through a time portal.”

“Just my luck.”

“We must find shelter.”

I nod.

He puts his arm around me and I put mine around his waist.

We start walking forward.

The wind seems to pick up and I blows snow at us.

It was getting harder to walk.

My feet were getting numb.

We were nowhere near prepared to be in this environment.

I can only imagine what this cold temperature was doing to Spock.

He starts to walk slower.

“Why don’t I scout on a few paces ahead?”

“We should remain together.”

“I will stay in sight.”

“Very well.”

I walk a few paces in front of him.

Maybe my body would shield him a bit.

We walk for an eternity it seems with no sign of shelter.

I stumble on a rock covered with snow.

My reflexes were too slow and I am unable to catch myself.

I fall onto the snow covered ground.

Spock kneels down beside me and he sits me up against his chest.

“In this severe cold we cannot survive much longer.” He tells me.

“Leave me here and find shelter.”

“We go together or not at all.”

“Don’t be a fool, Spock. My face and hands are frostbitten and I can’t feel my feet.”

He takes my hands in both of his.

“I will slow you down. Alone you have a chance of surviving.”

“Leonard.”

“Do as I say!”

“I will not. We go together.”

Tears prick my eyes.

“You stubborn thick headed Vulcan.”

“Save your strength, _k’diwa _.”__

__I look up as a shadow falls over us._ _

__Now what?_ _

__It was a person wrapped in furs._ _

__At least I thought it was a person. Their face wasn’t visible._ _

__They turn away and Spock helps me to my feet._ _

__Maybe they wanted us to follow?_ _

__I pass out as we follow the cloaked figure._ _

__The last thing I feel is Spock lifting me into his arms._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _k’diwa _: beloved__


	8. Chapter 8

“Leonard. Leonard, wake up.”

I force my eyes open.

Spock is sitting beside me.

“Spock.” I croak.

He takes my hand in his.

I look at the female standing at his shoulder.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Zarabeth.”

“Zarabeth.” I repeat.

I look around.

“Spock, are we in the library?”

“No. We are still in the ice age but safe for the moment. How do you feel?”

“Like an ice cube.”

His lips twitch.

He kisses my fingertips.

“It is to be expected. Your vitals have improved and your temperature seems to be regulating.”

“How are you?”

“I am well. I did not succumb to the freezing temperatures.”

“You should have. Your body cannot tolerate such low temperatures.”

“While that may be true, my mind control is better than yours. I simply did not allow myself to focus on the cold.”

“And that worked, huh?”

“Indeed it did.”

“Lucky bastard.”

My eyelids were heavy.

“Rest, _ashal-veh _.”__

__*************************_ _

__When I wake up, I am alone._ _

__I can hear voices in the other room._ _

__We had to get back._ _

__Jim won’t know where we went or worse, others might be sent to different times._ _

__I force myself to my feet and I stumble towards the doorway._ _

__I can see Spock and Zarabeth in conversation._ _

__“Spock.”_ _

__He turns and walks towards me._ _

__“You should be resting.” He chides gently._ _

__“Where are we?”_ _

__“You are safe, Doctor McCoy.” Zarabeth tells me._ _

__“Yes. I remember you.”_ _

__There was something about her I did not trust._ _

__“Come, Leonard. Back to bed.” Spock says taking my arm and leading me back towards the rock slab covered in furs that counted as a bed around here._ _

__He helps me into bed._ _

__“What are you still doing here?”_ _

__“I do not understand.”_ _

__“Why haven’t you tried to return to the library?”_ _

__“It is impossible to look for it in this weather. There is a snow storm and, according to Zarabeth, it will last for at least a couple of days. Besides, we cannot go back.”_ _

__I sit up._ _

__“What do you mean we can’t go back? We have to.”_ _

__“Zarabeth explained it to me. When we came through the time portal it altered our physiological structure. If we attempt to return to the library we shall die.”_ _

__“So what? We’re trapped here? In this god forsaken place?”_ _

__“Yes. We are trapped.”_ _

__I glance at Zarabeth who is standing in the doorway watching us._ _

__I lean closer to Spock._ _

__He places a hand against the side of my face._ _

__“How much do you trust her?”_ _

__“She has no reason to deceive us.”_ _

__“Are you sure?”_ _

__“As sure as I can be in the brief period of time I have known her.”_ _

__“Well I don’t trust her.”_ _

__“Understandable.”_ _

__“Just watch your back.”_ _

__“I will.”_ _

__“Good.”_ _

__“Lie down.” He says pushing against my chest._ _

__I lie back down._ _

__“Rest.”_ _

__I close my eyes._ _

__His hand carding through my hair sends me to sleep._ _

__When I wake up, Zarabeth is sitting beside me._ _

__She smiles._ _

__I sit up._ _

__“Where’s Spock?”_ _

__“He is exploring the rest of the cave.”_ _

__“Is it safe?”_ _

__“I have lived here for a long time. I assure you, Doctor, that it is perfectly safe.”_ _

__“If you say so.”_ _

__She hands me a bowl._ _

__“What’s this?”_ _

__“I made you some soup.”_ _

__“Kind of you.”_ _

__I take a cautious sip._ _

__Damn her, this soup was actually really good._ _

__She stares expectantly at me._ _

__“Well. You are a very good cook. Has anyone told you that?”_ _

__“Not recently.”_ _

__“Yeah, Spock is known to be delinquent in those matters.”_ _

__“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” She says._ _

__“Oh? Have you and Spock been spending much time together?”_ _

__Her smile gets wider and a ball of jealousy forms in the pit of my stomach._ _

__I wanted to throw the soup on her scantily clad form._ _

__“Well now that I’m better I can keep Spock out of your hair.”_ _

__“I was never in her hair.” Spock says._ _

__I turn to look at him as he approaches._ _

__“There is no need to concern yourself, Doctor McCoy. I very much enjoy learning from Mister Spock.” Zarabeth smiles, her gaze glued to Spock._ _

__“Yeah, I bet you do.”_ _

__She look at me and I stare back._ _

__“You do appear to be getting better.” She finally says._ _

__Spock stands behind me, his hands on my shoulders._ _

__“Doctor McCoy is making excellent progress.” He says._ _

__“And Mister Spock has been practicing medicine without a license. I’m the doctor around here.” I say placing my hand over his._ _

__“And known as the worst patient in the entire crew of the Enterprise.” The Vulcan bastard says._ _

__His fingers caress the side of my neck._ _

__The Enterprise._ _

__“I wonder where she is.”_ _

__“Five thousand years in the future.”_ _

__I stare down at my bowl of soup._ _

__I wasn’t hungry anymore._ _

__I hand it back to Zarabeth._ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“You must eat.” She says._ _

__“I’m not hungry.”_ _

__She looks at Spock before nodding._ _

__“Very well.”_ _

__She goes back into the other room._ _

__Spock comes to stand beside me._ _

__“I wonder if Jim’s discovered we’re gone.”_ _

__“Who knows? He might have already tried to make contact with us.” He says._ _

__“I hope no other crew member has gone through the portal.”_ _

__He nods._ _

__I look at him._ _

__“Spock. We have to locate the portal. It can’t be that far.”_ _

__He stares down at me._ _

__“We’ve already been through this, Leonard. What’s the point of rehashing the subject? We can’t get back.”_ _

__“I don’t believe it.”_ _

__“You must.”_ _

__I stand up and face him._ _

__“It’s not like you to give up trying, Spock. There must be a way-”_ _

__“I will repeat it for you, Leonard. We can’t get back. That means that we are trapped here and we shall stay here for the rest of our lives. Now do you understand?”_ _

__It was all clear to me now._ _

__I look the way Zarabeth had just gone before looking back at Spock._ _

__“Yeah, I understand perfectly well. I never thought I’d hear it but I understand. You want to stay here. As a matter of fact, you are highly motivated to stay in this forsaken planet!”_ _

__“I do not understand your accusation.”_ _

__“The hell you don’t! You want to stay here with her! Well, I am not staying here to watch you make eyes at that…woman. Stay if you want you pointy eared bastard but I’m leaving.”_ _

__He grabs my arms and pulls me closer._ _

__“You are not going anywhere! Not unless I say so. You are mine and you will obey me.”_ _

__I try to push him away but he won’t budge._ _

__“What’s happening to you, Spock?”_ _

__“Nothing that shouldn’t have happened long ago.”_ _

__He kisses me, his kiss biting._ _

__I fist my hands in his uniform shirt._ _

__He releases me just as fast as he kissed me and he pushes me to sit down onto the bed._ _

__“You will rest.”_ _

__“But-”_ _

__He leans down towards me and his body language is anything but soothing._ _

__I think it’s best if I don’t say anything._ _

__I didn’t want to feel that Vulcan strength first hand if he went ape shit crazy on my ass for talking back._ _

__He glares down at me before nodding satisfied._ _

__He turns and walks into the other room._ _

__Probably to be with her._ _

__I clench my hands._ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for...sex scene ahead.

“Do you know what it’s like to be lonely?”

She touches my arm.

I look at her hand.

“I do.”

She smiles.

“You have very kind eyes.”

“That’s not what people usually tell me.”

She chuckles and touches the corner of my eye.

Her touch was making me uncomfortable.

“Well it’s the truth. You have beautiful kind eyes.”

“Thank you.”

She leans closer.

I’m not exactly sure what she thinks is going to happen here.

“Zarabeth.” I begin.

Suddenly she’s shoved off the bed and I stand as she falls to the floor.

“Jesus Christ.”

She cries out as she hits the hard floor.

I move to help her but my arm is caught in a tight grip.

I turn to look at Spock.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing, Leonard.”

I wrench my arm out of his grasp and I help Zarabeth sit up.

She cradles her wrist against her chest.

“Let me look.”

“You will not touch her!”

“I am a doctor and right now she is my patient!” I shout back.

Spock comes around the bed and grabs me around the neck.

I place my hand on his wrist.

He pushes me back against the wall.

I wince as my back hits the rock.

“You will not touch her.” He growls.

“Why? Because you want her?”

“No. Because you are mine and I do not give you permission to touch anyone else.”

“What is going on with you?”

“I am merely claiming what is mine.”

Anger and jealousy rises up in me like a red tide.

I fist a hand in his hair.

“And who do you belong to Spock? Huh?”

He pulls me back towards the bed.

“Get out.” He tells Zarabeth.

She leaves in a hurry.

Spock pushes me down onto the bed.

I pull him down over me.

“Spock.”

“Quiet.”

He presses his mouth to mine.

I tug on his uniform shirt.

I needed to feel his naked body pressed against mine.

He sits up and pulls my uniform shirt and the black shirt over my head in one swift motion.

I sit up and I help him out of his shirts.

I touch his chest and I caress his back.

He unzips my pants.

“Spock. Oh!”

I fall back onto the bed with a moan.

Oh god, his hand felt good.

His hold is tight and his pace is fast.

I wasn’t going to last.

I pull him down over me and I slant my mouth over his.

He sucks my tongue into his mouth.

“I won’t…last much longer.” I pant against his mouth.

“That is the point.”

He kisses me again and I kiss him back just as hard.

I tug at his hair as I come.

He swallows my loud moan.

I fall back against the bed gasping for air.

He takes the time to remove the rest his clothes and he helps me out of mine.

“Oh yes, please.”

He presses his naked body over mine, his knees pushing my thighs open.

I touch his back.

His skin was so hot.

He runs his tongue down my neck and I shiver against him.

That felt so good.

I lightly scratch my finger nail down the edge of his ear.

He moans.

I smile.

“You like that, huh? What if I do this?”

I lift my head and I flick the tip of his ear with my tongue before sucking on it.

His breath hitches and he shivers violently against me.

I can feel his cock throbbing against my thigh.

I reach down and take it in my hand.

“No.” He says removing my hand.

“I was just going to-”

“I wish to spill my seed inside of you.”

The thought of that makes me hard again.

I rub myself against his thigh.

“Then do it. Do it.”

He cups my face.

“You are the most fascinating creature I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

“Is that your way of saying I’m sexy?”

His left index finger follows the line of my jaw before coming to rest against my bottom lip.

I lift his hand and I suck his finger into my mouth.

His breathing speeds up, his dark eyes never leaving mine.

I caress the digit with my tongue before sucking on it again.

Finally he closes his eyes with a moan.

I nip the pad of his finger and his eyes snap open.

“I want to feel myself sheathed in your warmth.” He says, his voice low.

He moves his wet finger between my legs and I tense.

His finger circles my opening.

His tongue traces a line down my stomach and I suck in a breath.

He runs his finger through my ejaculation before putting it back between my legs.

I clench my eyes closed as he pushes his finger into me.

“Relax, _ashayam _.”__

__“Can’t. It feels weird.”_ _

__“I will show you what you do to me.”_ _

__He places his right hand on my face and I am surrounded by desire and urgency._ _

__I moan as he moves his finger further into me._ _

__I can feel Spock all around me, touching my thoughts and my soul._ _

__I can feel my own touch on his body and I know his thoughts._ _

__I know all of him._ _

__I look at Spock._ _

__“You are mine.” I tell him. “Mine.”_ _

__I tighten around his finger and he gasps, his breath coming out in quick pants._ _

__I send him images of the things I wanted to do to him, things I wanted him to do to me._ _

__I take the golden light inside his head and I twist it with mine, tying it together in knots no one would ever be able to undo._ _

__He comes against my thigh with a shout._ _

__He removes his hand from my face and fists it into the fur beneath me as he shivers violently._ _

__The pad of his finger rubs against my prostate and I shout._ _

__He inserts another finger and the burn is oddly painful and pleasurable._ _

__His eyes are still clenched closed._ _

__I touch the side of his neck and he looks at me._ _

__He rubs his finger against my prostate at every pass._ _

__“Don’t stop. Oh god!”_ _

__His fingers pick up pace._ _

__I tug on his earlobe._ _

__“Come on.”_ _

__“I must assure that you are sufficiently prepared before I-”_ _

__“Will you shut that enormous brain of yours for a few minutes and just do what feels right?”_ _

__He pushes a third finger into me and I groan._ _

__“Please. Please.”_ _

__He pulls his fingers out of me and rubs his cock head against my hole._ _

__I put my legs around his ass and I pull him closer._ _

__He braces himself on his hands as he pushes slowly into me._ _

__He moans loudly and I almost come with the feel of him filling me._ _

__I touch his chest before moving my hands up and over his shoulders._ _

__I twine my legs around his hips._ _

__He lies over me, just enough so that our chests are touching._ _

__His chest hair tickles my smooth chest._ _

__I lift my head and kiss his shoulder as I try to urge him to move._ _

__He sets a slow pace but soon enough he’s fucking me in earnest._ _

__I moan and moan until I feel like I’m going to lose my voice._ _

__I didn’t know how much more of this I can take._ _

__My orgasm explodes out of me and I shout._ _

__He pounds into me._ _

__I felt like I was going to pass out, I couldn’t catch my breath._ _

__I feel him come inside of me, his seed is so hot and it fills me up._ _

__He rests against me for a few minutes, his weight crushing._ _

__He takes a couple of gulping breaths before carefully pulling out of me._ _

__It hurt._ _

__I was going to be so sore later._ _

__I stretch my legs out as Spock lies on his side beside me._ _

__I roll on my side to face him._ _

__The bed was too small to hold the both of us comfortably._ _

__His arms pulls me close._ _

__He kisses my sweaty forehead._ _

__“Are you hurt?”_ _

__“I will be hurting tomorrow.”_ _

__“Forgive me for-”_ _

__“Don’t you even dare apologize for the best sex I’ve had in years.”_ _

__“I believe that was a compliment.”_ _

__I snort._ _

__“You think?”_ _

__“I am still not sure.”_ _

__“Shut up and go to sleep.”_ _

__“Very well.”_ _

__“Please don’t let me roll off the bed.”_ _

__“I shall endeavor to catch you before you do.”_ _

__“You better.”_ _


	10. Chapter 10

I stand up gingerly.

I don’t think I’ll be able to sit properly for a few days.

Not that I regretted what Spock and I did.

In fact, I wanted to do it again and again.

Zarabeth approaches me cautiously.

“Doctor McCoy.”

“Zarabeth. How is your hand?”

“Still a bit sore.”

“I’ll bet. Here, let me have a look at it.”

She backs away.

“Perhaps it’s best if you don’t.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let Spock hurt you.”

At least I hoped I could stop him if he tried.

She comes closer and I feel her wrist.

“It seems like a sprain to me.”

She nods and removes her wrist from my hand.

“I wanted to apologize for the way Spock treated you.”

“I was unaware that the two of you….that you were….”

I had forgotten yesterday that she was in the next room and I know she heard us have sex.

We hadn’t been exactly quiet.

I nod.

“We weren’t. He’s just been acting crazy lately.”

“But the things he said to you.”

“It’s fine now.”

“If you are sure.”

“I am.”

“Alright. Will you have something to eat?”

“Sure. What have you got?”

I follow her to the front room.

She brings over a plate with what looked like meat.

I take a piece.

I take a hesitant bite but the taste wasn’t bad.

Tasted like a piece of steak.

I take a few cautious steps around the room.

“So. Tell me. This cave is nicely heated.”

“Yes. There’s an underground hot spring.”

“Well. If we’re really stuck here then I suppose we can build some sort of green house for Spock.”

“I don’t understand.”

I look at her.

“Vulcan’s don’t eat meat. Right now he’s found a few root plants that are edible but I don’t know how long those will last. We need to start thinking more along the lines of long term.”

As much as it hurt me to admit.

“I am assuming of course that there are no other livable caves around here.”

“There are not. This is the only one.”

“I thought as much. I guess you’ll be stuck with us then.”

She looks away, her gaze guilty.

“Zarabeth?”

She turns and sets the tray down.

“I am surprised you’ve managed to survive so long in this place.” I say.

I needed to keep her talking.

“I have everything I need to survive. Except for companionship.”

Things were starting to make sense now.

“Must have been awfully lonely around here.”

“It was.” She smiles. “But now Spock, and you, are here to keep me company.”

I nod.

She comes closer.

“I am sure you will learn to like it here.”

“Stranger things have happened.” I shrug.

“And I’d be lying if I said that I wouldn’t like the opportunity to learn more about Spock. I’ve never met anyone like him before. He is an exotic creature, is he not?”

I chuckle.

“That he is.”

She nods.

“What a cruel man to condemn such a beautiful woman to loneliness.” I say.

She smiles.

“But I am not lonely anymore.”

“No. And I’m sure you would do everything in your power not to be lonely again.”

The smile slowly vanishes from her face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You said that we can’t get back.”

“That’s correct.”

“I think the truth is that you can’t get back.”

“I wouldn’t jeopardize your lives to-”

“I am sure you would be willing to do what it took to keep Spock here with you. I bet you’d even kill me so that you could have him all to yourself.”

“Doctor McCoy.”

I walk closer to her.

“Tell me I’m lying.”

“I-”

“I have seen the way you look at him. He is new and exciting to you, isn’t he? You want him.”

She backs away.

“I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“You say that now.”

“I couldn’t. I swear!”

“You are hurting me by lying about us being stuck here. Now tell me the truth.”

“I have told you all I know!”

“Stop lying to me!”

“I am not lying!”

“Leonard?”

I look at Spock.

He comes to stand beside me.

“What is happening?” He asks.

“Go on, Zarabeth. Tell Spock the truth.”

Zarabeth glances at Spock before looking back at me.

“Tell him the truth!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Leonard. Perhaps it would be best if you calm yourself.”

I turn to face him.

“She’s lying. She wants you to believe that we can’t get back.”

“We cannot get back.”

“No. She can’t get back, Spock. Don’t you see? She wants to keep you here. She wants you.”

“I doubt Zarabeth would lie to us simply to keep me prisoner here.”

“Oh come off it, Spock! She’s a woman who has been here all alone for years then you come along. With you here she won’t be alone anymore.” 

“You are acting irrational.”

“Pot meet kettle.”

“I do not understand.”

I fist my hands into the front of his uniform.

“We have to get back or who knows what will happen if we stay longer than we already have!”

He turns to look at Zarabeth and I release him.

“Can we go back?” He asks.

She lowers her gaze.

“I don’t know. I only know that I can’t go back.”

“I know that I’m going to try.” I say.

Spock looks at me.

“Please.” Zarabeth says. “I know I have no right to ask, but please consider staying here with me.” She says touching Spock’s arm.

I wanted to take her hand and beat her to death with it.

I turn away.

“This is not my home and it will never be. My life is aboard the Enterprise and I want that life.” I say.

I grab one of the furs before leaving the cave.

I couldn’t stay around and wait for Spock to decide.

It would hurt if he decided to stay behind.

Not that I could blame him.

Zarabeth was a young beautiful woman who could offer him a hell of a lot more than I could.

I wrap the fur around myself and I follow the pathway.

I hope it was leading me back the way we had come.

An arm wraps around my waist.

“This way.” Spock says leading me in the right direction.

I force my smile down.

We stand before the rock face we had come through.

I touch the rock, feeling for the portal.

Spock helps me but it’s no use.

There is no portal.

“We must get back! There is no portal and the wind is picking up.” He tells me.

I stare at the rock.

We were so close.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Come on. We will be alright, Leonard.”

I can’t help the tears that prick my eyes.

The thought of never seeing Jim or anyone else again was a hard pill to swallow.

He cups my cheeks.

“Leonard. We are here together and that’s what matters.”

I nod.

“Let us go back to the cave. I would not want you to fall ill again.”

“Okay.”

He puts his arm around me and starts to lead me away.

“Bones! Spock!”

I turn back to look at the rock.

“Jim!” 

I run back to stand before the rock.

“Follow my voice to the portal.” He says.

I touch the rock face again.

“This has to be it.” I tell Spock.

“We’re here, Jim!” I say.

“Then what are you waiting for? Hurry!”

“Come on, Spock.”

I try walking through the rock but the portal doesn’t open.

I just end up pressed against the rock.

“Jim, something’s wrong.”

“Mister Atoz says that in order to come back you must both must step into the portal at the same time. Hurry, time is running out.”

Spock takes my hand and we walk into the portal.

The first thing that hits me is the warmth.

“Bones!” 

Jim throws himself on me.

I release Spock’s hand and I catch Jim just in time.

His hug is tight.

I pat his back.

“Thank god you’re alright.” He pulls back, his hands on my shoulders. “I thought I’d never see you guys again.”

“I was scared I’d never see you again too believe it or not.” I smile.

He laughs.

He claps Spock on the shoulder.

“Welcome back you two.” He pulls out his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us aboard, Scotty.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Leonard.”

“Spock.”

“I wish to apologize for my behavior.”

“For the sex on the ice planet or for avoiding me like the plague once we got back?”

“Both.”

“Right.”

I turn away.

“I behaved inappropriately. I was not thinking clearly at the time and I should not have forced myself on you the way I did. I am bewildered as to why you have not pressed charges against me.”

“Charges?” I ask looking at him.

“Indeed.”

“For what?”

“Well, I forced you to copulate with me.”

“Shh!”

I can see Chapel looking our way.

I grab Spock’s arm and I lead him to my office.

“I was there and I explicitly remember urging you on.”

“Impossible for you to resist me since I was projecting my yearning for you. You simply acted accordingly.”

“So that’s it then? All I had to do was let you fuck me out of your system? You’re back to normal I’m assuming.”

He hadn’t touched me.

He would have been all over me by now.

And now, nothing.

I clench my hands.

“Leonard.”

“Whatever. Just say you regret it and ‘let’s pretend it never happened’ and get the hell out.”

I sit in my chair and try to ignore the fact that he was still standing there.

It made me feel angry and a bit sad to know he regretted what happened between us.

I should be happy that he seemed to be back to his normal stoic self but damn him. I had gotten used to his attention and his comfort.

When we had been on that planet I was so scared we would be trapped but deep down I knew that we could survive because we had each other. Because he was with me and I knew he would keep me safe.

Oh great.

Now I’d caught his crazy.

I shake my head.

“Leonard.”

“You still here?”

“I did not mean to imply that I regretted what happened.”

“Didn’t you?”

“I did not. I am just unhappy with the way it happened.”

“Not enough hair pulling and spanking for you?”

“You are being purposely difficult.”

“You bet your ass I am.”

He grabs my hand and I shake it off.

I stand from my desk and put some distance between us.

“Don’t think for one second that you just walk in here, hold my hand and make it all better.”

It did but he didn’t need to know that.

“I was simply trying to comfort you.”

“There’s no need to touch the vile human Spock, your computer brain is fixed.”

“You are not vile.”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

“As my _t’hy’la _it is within my right to touch you. You have never minded before.” He frowns.__

__“As your what? And I swear to god that if you are calling me your human whore I am going to bash your pointy eared head in.”_ _

__He smiles and comes closer._ _

__“It means you are my friend. My lifelong companion.”_ _

__What did he just say?_ _

__“Uh….what?”_ _

__“You are my friend.”_ _

__“No. About me being your….” I was choking on the word. “....lifelong companion.”_ _

__“Indeed. We are soul mates.”_ _

__“Soul…”_ _

__I gape at him._ _

__He frowns._ _

__“Leonard. Do not say you were unaware. Do you not remember binding our souls together on the ice planet?”_ _

__I snap my mouth shut._ _

__“No shit I wasn’t aware. Spock! I thought that was just foreplay.”_ _

__“It was not.”_ _

__“You mean this whole time….why didn’t you….I can’t even….”_ _

__“You are not making sense.”_ _

__“I’m going to pass out.”_ _

__I put a hand to my chest and I force myself to take deep breaths._ _

__Everything was tilting to the right._ _

__Holy fuck._ _

__Wait._ _

__I look at him._ _

__“You mean we’re married!?”_ _

__He doesn’t say anything._ _

__I close my eyes._ _

__“Oh god. I’m really going to pass out now.”_ _

__He grabs my elbow and helps me sit in the chair._ _

__I put my hands to my face._ _

__“When did this happen? How the hell did it happen?” I glare at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”_ _

__Oh god. Oh god!_ _

__I rub my forehead._ _

__“I was under the impression you were aware of our bond.”_ _

__“Bond?” I frown at him._ _

__“Yes. It was you who initiated it after all.”_ _

__I stand._ _

__“Just wait one damn minute. I didn’t do anything!”_ _

__“You are incorrect.”_ _

__“When did I ever say I wanted to form a bond with you?”_ _

__“Never.”_ _

__“See!”_ _

__“It does not have to be said in order for it to be put in place.”_ _

__“Hey. You were the one touching me.”_ _

__“Yes. But that was after you gave me the ‘green light’ as humans say.”_ _

__“Green light? I never-”_ _

__“On the bridge.”_ _

__“Bridge?”_ _

__“When you took my hand in yours. You stroked my fingers with your own. In fact, you were very explicit and quite forward in your claim.”_ _

__“Claim?”_ _

__None of this was making any sense and everything was happening too fast._ _

__I think my brain had short circuited._ _

__“Had we been on Vulcan, we would have been reprimanded for indecent behavior. Your proposal was quite clear to me and my father.”_ _

__Proposal?_ _

__Holy shit!_ _

__“Is that why he talked to me?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__I groan._ _

__“Oh god. I basically gave you a hand job in front of your dad.”_ _

__He chuckles._ _

__“Indeed you did.”_ _

__“Are you serious? This is not funny!”_ _

__“I find it quite amusing.”_ _

__“Why didn’t you say anything?”_ _

__“You were the one who initiated it. I was simply accepting your proposal.”_ _

__“I didn’t propose!”_ _

__“Quite the contrary.”_ _

__My hands were shaking and I couldn’t make them stop._ _

__He takes my hands in his._ _

__I look at him._ _

__“You could have said something.”_ _

__“As I said, I thought you were aware.”_ _

__“Do I look like a Vulcan?”_ _

__“You do not.”_ _

__“Then how was I supposed to know that I had just hitched my wagon to yours the Vulcan way?”_ _

__“It might have been negligence on my part not to speak to you freely about this.”_ _

__“You think?”_ _

__“I was preoccupied with other things at the time.”_ _

__Yeah. Things like fantasizing about having sex with me._ _

__“No use crying about it now.”_ _

__“I am not crying.”_ _

__“It’s just an expression.”_ _

__“I see.”_ _

__I sit back down._ _

__He sits down across from me and I look at him._ _

__“Why did you accept anyways?”_ _

__“Because when our minds touched I knew that we were compatible at every level.”_ _

__That wasn’t supposed to make me feel smug but it did._ _

__I cross my arms and I smile at him._ _

__“Every level huh?”_ _

__“Indeed.”_ _

__“Well now. How hard was that for you to swallow?”_ _

__“It was easier than I thought.”_ _

__I sigh._ _

__I know that we could get divorced the Vulcan way but I didn’t want to._ _

__I really wanted to be with Spock._ _

__“I hope you realize that I am not an easy man to love.”_ _

__He smiles and relief washes over me._ _

__“Indeed. I do know.”_ _

__I chuckle._ _

__“Bastard.”_ _

__He takes my hand._ _

__“I will always love you, Leonard.”_ _

__“You sure do know how to get yourself out of the dog house.”_ _

__I can’t believe I was getting misty eyed over Spock telling me he loved me._ _

__I squeeze his fingers._ _

__“So how long do you think our relationship will last?”_ _

__“The numbers are inconclusive.”_ _

__I shake my head._ _

__“Boy, you’re a real comfort.”_ _

__He chuckles._ _

__It was weird but I could get used to it._ _

__I lean over my desk and I press my lips to his smiling mouth._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _t’hy’la _: friend-lover-lifelong companion-soul mate__


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the end of the road. Thank you for all your comments and kudos. 
> 
> Bit of sex and dirty talk ahead. Long live Spones!

I make sure no one is around before I enter Spock’s quarters.

We hadn’t told anyone we were married yet, we just wanted the privacy for a little while longer.

Plus it made our love life a whole lot more fun.

I knew Jim was going to be pissed when he found out I’d kept it from him for so long.

The door closes behind me and Spock presses me back with so much force that I’m surprised I don’t crack my head on the door.

He moves his hot hands under my shirt and caresses my bare skin.

“Spock.”

His mouth descends over mine and he swallows my protests.

His nails slightly scratch my back and I moan into his mouth.

I press him closer.

I wrap my leg around the back of his thigh.

I could get used to this.

“You are late.” He says nipping his was down my throat.

“Oh god.” I clench my eyes closed. “Yeah. Some idiot down in engineering thought it would be a good idea to wait until the end of his shift before getting a second degree burn on his arm checked over.”

I trace the shell of his ear making sure to scratch it lightly with my nail.

He moans against my skin.

“Get rid of this.” I say tugging on his black shirt.

He moves away and removes his shirt.

I take my own advice and I shimmy out of my clothes in record time.

I manage to get naked before he’s on me again.

His chest hair rubs against my nipples and it sends a shiver all the way down to my balls.

“Bed. Now.” He says pulling me against himself.

“Busy.” I say nipping at the underside of his ear.

He turns us and walks us backwards.

I let him go once the back of my legs hits the bed and I climb onto it.

He pins me down.

I wrap my legs and arms around him while his tongue is busy checking the state of my tonsils.

I reach out blindly towards the night table and I grab the bottle of lube.

I throw it onto the bed before concentrating on my Vulcan.

I run my fingertips down his spine.

He shivers.

I connect my mind to his.

His kiss softens.

I cup his face.

He looks down at me.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“I know.”

“I thought of you sitting there gliding your fingertips over the Science station console.”

“Leonard.” He chides.

I smirk

“Your head would be bowed a bit as you looked at the readings, the nape of your neck exposed.”

His eyes darken.

“You sit the way you stand so your thighs are open, your feet firmly planted against the floor. Do you want me to tell you about what else I thought of when I imagined you sitting up in the bridge?”

“I do not think-”

“I thought of coming up behind you. I could feel my tongue touch the back of your neck. I would twine my fingers with yours on the consul and I would lean against your back. I would take your ear in my mouth and I would suck it and nibble on it until you couldn’t stop the moans from escaping your throat. Then I’d take your hard member in my hand and when I couldn’t wait anymore, I would turn you around and I would kneel in front of you. I’d pull your pants open and I would take you in my mouth. Do you know what happens next?”

He shakes his head.

“You push me onto the floor and you take me there on the bridge.”

He growls low in his throat before crushing his lips to mine.

I moan and I twine my fingers in his hair.

He’s fast in preparing me and I groan as he pushes his cock into me.

His pace is fast and hard, his cock head rubbing against my prostate at every pass.

He sends me an image of myself, sweaty and flushed with desire.

I can feel myself clenching around his cock and I shout as I come.

He follows right behind and I shiver as his hot seed fills me.

He licks up my neck and I turn my head to catch his mouth with mine.

I sigh.

He pulls out of me and we lie there catching our breath.

“Shower?” I ask.

“Yes.”

I get out of bed and he follows me to the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and we get in.

I liked sharing a shower with him.

It gave me the opportunity to touch and massage his skin with my hands.

He was always blissed out afterwards.

I lather up my hands before placing them on his shoulders.

I massage his shoulders before moving them down his back.

He groans.

He braces his hands against the shower wall as I give him my patent Leonard massage.

“Bet you wish you’d told me earlier that we were married.”

“I do now.”

I chuckle.

I kiss the back of his neck.

We finish showering and I dress in my underwear before falling into bed.

I could sleep for days.

Spock puts on his pajamas before crawling in next to me.

I lie on my side, my back to him and he puts his arm around my waist.

I close my eyes.

I can feel his mind drift.

“Uhura came by to see me today.”

“Indeed?”

“Yep. It was very awkward.”

“I had already informed her of our relationship.”

“She told me that.” 

I lightly caress his knuckles and he kisses the back of my neck.

“It’s still weird being face to face with your t’hy’la’s ex though.”

“Hmm.”

“Lucky for you I didn’t do anyone aboard this ship.”

Jealousy simmers below the surface.

He pulls me back against his chest.

“Lucky indeed.”

The heat of his body was nice but it was going to make me sweat in a little bit.

I caress the back of his hand and his arm until the jealousy dissipates and there is nothing but calmness and contentment.

“Did Nyota say anything to make you uncomfortable?”

“No. She just wanted to clear the air. I guess I should have been the one to talk to her. I did seduce you away from her after all.” I smile.

He presses his smile to my shoulder.

“Indeed you did.”

“I told her I would have talked to her had I known we were married.”

“You are petty to keep bringing that up. I made a mistake.”

“Well, I never thought I’d hear those words come out of your mouth. I bet they taste like vinegar.”

He nips at my neck and I try to squirm away but he holds me tight.

“It was nice to talk to her. It won’t be weird running into her now.”

“I am glad.”

“We still have to tell Jim.”

He sighs.

“I am not looking forward to that.”

I snort.

“Who is?”

“Perhaps if we sent him an official report?”

“Are you kidding? That’s just going to make it worse.”

“Leonard. He is the Captain and we must disclose our marriage.”

“I know that Spock. But we’re going to have to do it in person. We owe him that much. He’s our friend and our Captain.”

“You are right.”

“Wow. Another thing I never thought I’d hear you say.”

He huffs out a breath.

“We’re just going to have to sit him down and break it to him slowly.”

“Very well.”

“I just hope you understand that he’s going to be impossible and immature.”

“Since that is your area of expertise then I will differ this task to you.”

Figures.

“Coward.”

 

The End.


End file.
